The Mistake
by Mikey.MCR.Way
Summary: Artemis is fed up of her brothers antics so she says some things that she can't take back. Unlucky for her there is a Titan who has escaped from holding the sky, hell-bent on wanting revenge! Co-written with RachyIsMe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Co-written with my amazing sister RachyIsMe.**

**We're just writing a prolouge to see if people like the idea, before we go into a big story.**

**Let us know if you like it!**

**If you do I we'll have a full chapter update tomorrow or maybe even later today.**

**Alex and Rach .x**

"I am fed up with your lame poems and stupid stuck-up attitude!" Artemis yelled at her brother.

"You never have any fun in life! All you do is sit around moaning about men to your little huntresses!" Apollo replied.

"I am Goddess of the Hunt!" Artemis bellowed back. "What do you want me to do? Leave them all alone?"

"Just relax a bit, when was the last time you did something for yourself Arty?" He said a little softer than the latter.

"I'm an Olympian Goddess. I can not just abandon my duties!" Artemis retorted.

"I'm just saying to have a bit of time to chill." He tried to reason "Arty…"

"Don't call me that!" She glared at him.

"Fine! I'm sorry for trying to be a caring big brother,"

"I'm older than you!" She screamed at him.

"Whatever… Lil' sis."

"You're so annoying!" Artemis gritted her teeth.

"But you love me!" He laughed.

"All you ever do is irritate everyone and get girls pregnant. You're constantly not doing your duties because you 'don't feel like it'."

"I do everything in the job description," He replied.

"It's not a 'job' it's your life!" She was growing so angry with her brother.

He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Gods! I hate you at times."

He stopped dead.

"You hate me?" he whispered. His expression was serious.

"What! No!" She began but he had already walked off.

Little did Artemis know, that was the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello! New chapter up.**

**We realise that it is a bit chop and change but it will all make sense later. Big thanks to Rach who basically wrote the plot by herself (I'm not great with ideas).**

**Thank you to reviewers! Much appreciated.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Artemis considered running after him and dropping to her knees, apologising. But that was not her style. She decided to wait and let him calm down. He would forgive her, for that she was certain, He would do anything for her.

She strolled with her head held high back to her huntresses. She was a very proud Goddess, constantly hating doing/being wrong.

_Wait! Why should I apologise. If he didn't keep purposely annoying me I wouldn't have had to say anything. So technically it was his fault!_

_Yes,_ She told herself, _his fault._

When he apologised so would she. That settles it.

Artemis sat down beside her huntress, Thalia. Thalia didn't say anything but Artemis could see in her eyes all the questions she had about the recent meeting on Olympus.

"Just ask child," Artemis told her.

"What's going on? Is there another prophesy? Is there going to be another war?-" Thalia said but Artemis cut her off before she could continue more.

"We have been having a bit of a problem with a few Satyrs going missing, all in the same area. No war as of this moment and no prophesy as of this moment."

"Satyrs going missing?" Thalia enquired. "Strange."

"Indeed." Artemis replied.

* * *

><p>Atlas was tired. 'Tired' being the biggest understatement possible. His arms felt frail and lifeless. The pain was a never-ending experience. He wanted freedom and he wanted it now!<p>

_Where was that idiot demigod!_ He sent Nathan son of Nemesis out ages ago to find him some Satyrs. Atlas was furious that he was taking so long.

Atlas had a plan. In his opinion, a fantastic plan. The half blood refused to help at first but was quickly brought round by a bit of persuasion. In Atlas' opinion Nathan was a fool, hell-bent on getting his revenge. As soon as his plan was complete Atlas would kill the demigod and get him out of the way. But at the moment he hated to admit, he needed help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at camp half-blood Rachel, the oracle of Delphi, had been having a strange feeling that something big would be happening very soon. She couldn't explain why, but she just knew something was going to happen.<p>

She had been spending the day at the big house playing pinochle with a half-horse and a drunken man who hated to lose. It was eventful to say the least.

She began to feel dizzy and dark spots where in her vision of sight. She felt disorientated but she thought that it would pass.

It didn't.

Her last thought before darkness was, _I think Mr D is cheating._

Chiron was surprised at the unconscious girl laying half on the table. She didn't move but her eyes were going misty. Neither Chiron nor Mr D touched her as they knew what was coming.

In a deep voice Rachel spoke,

_The sun is growing darker,_

_The moon has changed direction,_

_A titan will gain revenge,_

_By the hands of the least expected._

_A forgotten child may bring the peace,_

_But may also have the opposite reaction._

_A satyrs bravery will doom an innocents life,_

_To pain and suffering unlike ever imagined._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all those guys and gals who are reading mine and Rach's story.**

**Rach: Don't you hate it when authors do this weird thing where they write a little play script in the A/N.**

**Alex: Agreed! It's really annoying. Especially when they make the characters talk aswell!**

**Nathan, son of Nemesis: I agree too, so annoying when the characters talk!**

**Rach: it's pretty fun to write though.**

**Alex: Agreed.**

**Rach: Are you just going to agree with everything I say? You're a strange lil' dude!**

**Alex: Whatever Rach, let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Nathan the son of Nemesis was at camp half-blood. He hated it there.<p>

_So many people going on and on about how amazing that son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena were!_ _So what if they saved Olympus! No-one cares. I have done so many amazing things but they always get more credit and recognition! I bet if I asked anyone at this stupid camp to name one of the amazing quests done by Nathan they wouldn't have a clue! They would say something like 'Never heard of him, but did you hear about Percy and Annabeth and the golden fleece' or 'remember the labyrinth or that time Zeus thought Percy was the lightning thief'. _

Nathan was always a weird child, weirder than the average demi god. He was always ignored. That was one of the main reasons he agreed to help the almighty titan, Atlas.

His job –mission- was to capture two satyrs and bring them to the mountain peek. Strangely, it proved harder than he thought. Most of the satyrs heard that there was someone out to get them and some started running off, terrified. Which was peculiar as some satyrs have faced much worse situations. It didn't matter to him, he didn't care atall. No-one would ever suspect little, harmless Nathan, that is if they even knew who he was.

The titan had given Nathan a few things to help him, some mortal thing you put in drinks that puts people to sleep for a while. He had to admit the mortals could be pretty smart –well, occasionally.

He was currently stalking two satyrs he had slipped some of the concoction into their drinks and was waiting for them to take a sip. Two minutes turned into five, then five to ten.

_Gods! Drink!_

Together they brought the goblets to their lips and took a swig.

"Hmm... tastes funny," One commented feeling slightly woozy.

"Yeah..." before they both dropped.

Moving them proved a difficult challenge but he did conquer it.

A satyr felt a sudden stop as he opened his eyes.

"Whats happening?" He asked nobody, mainly himself.

"Dunno," Came a reply which made the satyr jump slightly.

"Rom, that you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rom said, "I'm really confused. What the Hades is happening."

The satyr started to look around his surroundings. It was dark he could not tell if that was because it was night or that he was indoors.

"Rom, the drink tasted weird didn't it?" He asked Rom.

The satyr bleated like a nervous goat.

"It did a bit," Rom seemed confused as to where his friend was going with that.

"It was in the drink! Someone tampered with the drinks!" His friend continued.

The satyr was then in deep thought.

_I don't have any enemies –not that I'm a where of anyway. I have great friends! Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, Thalia,Thalia, Juniper... _he could go on and on.

_Think! _He told himself. _Who would you have angered? _

He could not think of anyone who he had recently upset.

_What about that stroppy little Nemesis boy. Nate... or whatever his name was. He did trip him up the other day, accidently of course. But that kid did not seem to care whether it was accidental he wanted revenge anyway._

He was cut from his thought by Rom.

"I'm scared Grover," Rom said.

"It'll be fine. Just a camper pulling a prank," or so Grover thought.

**Thank you and reviews (as always) are appreciated. If you don't review how are Rach and I meant to know what you think? Love/hate... review anyway!**


End file.
